The present invention relates to an apparatus for the controlled generation of ultraviolet energy (UV) and for micro stimulation by electromagnetic rays on selected area of biological cells; the invention is particularly suitable for the focused micro stimulation of any biological cell structure, for example for biological cell stabilization and reactivation, or for other treatments for which the use of an ultraviolet ray apparatus according to the invention is of particularly efficiency in alternative for conventional systems.
For the purposes of this description, the expression xe2x80x9cfocused micro stimulation of biological cell surfacexe2x80x9d refers to the controlled generation of an ultraviolet ray beam included in a specific range of ultraviolet frequencies, which are focused on an appropriately selected biological cell surface area, which has to be stimulated with a metered quantity of electromagnetic energy.
The invention resides in an apparatus comprising in combination an UV generator and energy control means for stimulation of selected surface areas of a biological cell structure; one of its possible applications will be described in greater detail hereinbelow with reference to the re-pigmentation of biological cell structures, for restoring the physical appearance without this having to be understood as limiting in respect of other possible applications and uses of the invention.
As is known, natural or artificial ultraviolet rays have wavelengths between 200 and 400 nm approximately and, the higher the frequency, the greater their capacity to penetrate a cell structure.
Various attempts have been made in the past to use ultraviolet rays in a generalized form for the reactivating or for the stimulation of biological cell structures. However the repeated shower application of ultraviolet rays, in an uncontrolled manner entails the absorption of excess rays over large surfaces and in zones not involved by the treatment, as well as an excessively long exposure times with increased risks of negative reactions.
The conventional ultraviolet ray systems have not therefore enabled appreciable and long-lasting results to be obtained, due to the impossibility of having suitable apparatus and means designed to allow their selective and controlled use, i.e. such as to achieve a selective action on surface areas of biological cell structures capable of receiving and using light energy for triggering those mechanisms whereby it is possible to facilitate or restore the biological activity or activation of the cells.
Therefore the general object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for the controlled generation of ultraviolet rays, suitable for focused micro stimulation of specific biological cell surfaces, by means of metered electromagnetic energy in one or more specific ultraviolet frequency bands, such as to allow a particular efficacy and long-lasting effects. A further object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for the controlled generation of ultraviolet rays which, in addition to allowing a focused irradiation of the cell surface zones to be treated, also allows the position and features of the same surface zones, to be envisaged and selected in advance and in a distinctly definite manner.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for controlled generation of ultraviolet rays for cell stimulation as stated above, which can be appropriately programmed and set to adjust its working parameters, in addition to correctly checking its operation mode, in the focused treatment by ultraviolet rays with a variable UVA and UVB percentage.
An additional object is to provide an apparatus for the focused micro stimulation with a metered emission of ultraviolet rays which, in addition to the programming and control of the radiating energy emitted by the apparatus, allows also a selective control of the radiated energy on a selected area of a biological cell surface to be treated.
The above, in focused micro stimulation with ultraviolet rays of biological cell structures, can be achieved by means of an apparatus according to the invention comprising in combination an (UV) ultraviolet generator for generation of ultraviolet rays in a specific UV frequencies band, and a masking element of particular features and designs.